


Gladiolus

by Norachandrabbles (orphan_account)



Series: Musical Shenanigans [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Writer, Flower Crowns, Holding Hands, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Norachandrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coincidences don't always bring misfortune, Kuroo understands it better after breaking his arm.</p><p>Day 3: Roommates/Flower Crowns and Holding Hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanoned the story during BoKuroo week because I had no time to completely write it. Now that I fucked up my life "a little" and am free as a bird, I wanted to get it done. :,3 
> 
> This story is a gift for the sweetest [Thorahathi](http://http://thorahathi.tumblr.com/), who is kind enough to accept it. You should definitely check her art, more so if you ship BoKuroo!

 

"I'm really sorry to hear that Tetsu-chan, honestly."

Oikawa sighs as the beer glass in his hand meets the wooden table they've been sitting for the past two hours.

"It's been three years. Of course, it still feels a bit weird but I think I'm used to the idea myself. I was more worried about Hitoka but she seems to be progressing well. "

"You sure that's not your wishful thinking?"

"God Tooru, you never change! I took her to a child psychologist for a while on a regular basis and read a great amount on child psychology myself. She's healthy."

Oikawa points his chopsticks towards Kuroo.

"If it's about children, I get protective you know? "

Kuroo jokingly glares at Oikawa.

"Hey, how about some table manners?" He rests his chopsticks on their stand and reaches for his beer to ease the food furthering down his stomach.

"So, she's been living with you for three years? You took her in your old place or moved out? "

"No, I took her in. I had a spare room, large enough to fit the necessary furniture in. She's really the brightest child I've ever seen, Tooru. You should visit me sometime, we haven't seen each other in years. You disappeared after moving back to Miyagi. "

"For your information, my dearest Tetsu-chan, we're both turning 34 this year. Please embrace the technology and get a smart phone! Learn how to properly Skype! Don't be such a whiny old grandpa and expect me to visit you during religious holidays!"

Kuroo knew both had no other choice, considering their circumstances, but he whined anyway. Still, this tiny chance they got was enough to bring their old closeness back, catching up on everything they have missed in those three and a half years. 

Oikawa had to move back to Miyagi, his company wanted him to take care of one of its branches. He got married to his sweetheart, Yukie, he met during university and decided to completely settle down in his hometown.

On the other hand, Kuroo's older brother passed away three years ago, leaving his daughter behind. Kuroo willingly took her in. He was the only one who works from home as a writer and earns a decent amount of money, he was the most suitable person to take care of precious Hitoka, who is now 6 years old.

The first year was hectic for both of them, with Hitoka not being able to grasp why is she alone and Kuroo trying to get himself together and rearranging his whole life for the little girl but he’s thankful that he has the time, energy and tries his best for the literal definition of sunshine. Kuroo doesn’t try to replace Hitoka’s parents, Hitoka is now aware of her circumstances and acknowledges Kuroo as her guardian; in the end they get along fine almost like friends, without stepping over the boundaries of an adult/child relationship.

Kuroo already has his mother at home to babysit Hitoka since he had to see the editor for his upcoming short story to be published, so he spends another hour with Oikawa in the restaurant. Drinking and reminiscing their university days rejuvenates Kuroo more than he expects. All refreshed and ready to continue struggling everyday problems, he sends off the visiting friend back to Miyagi. After that, he walks back to his own house.

✿

It's another typical day starting in Kuroo household and Kuroo is baking potatoes in the oven for breakfast. He calls out to Hitoka so she can wash up and come to the table but gets no response. Trying not to unnecessarily worry, he calls out once more, then climbs up the stairs, knocks on Hitoka's door.

"Sunshine, you in there?"

He leans on Hitoka's bedroom door, trying to hear if she's inside. 

What he doesn't expect to hear is Hitoka moaning his name, sounding like she's in pain. Kuroo storms inside, finding Hitoka in the bed, her face beet red from the fever, drenched in sweat, her hair sticking to her forhead and temples. His car being at the mechanics for its annual check, Kuroo considers his options; either subway or taxi. Looking at his watch, he thinks it'll be wise to take the subway so he won’t get stuck in the traffic.

Kuroo grabs the little girl's coat from her wardrobe and wraps Hitoka in, without paying any attention to what he's wearing. He starts running with a half conscious Hitoka in his arms towards the station,which is pretty close by. Rush hour is chaotic as always and Kuroo is able to cram himself in one of the trains the last second. After a while, struggling to get himself in a comfortable standing position and cursing his stupid brain about not taking a taxi in the end, he feels a light tap on his shoulder.

Upon turning, he sees a pair of candid, golden eyes, offering Kuroo his seat. Touched by the gesture, Kuroo thanks him several times, the young man also helps him to get seated without the little girl getting crushed in between. Kuroo settles down, then with a tissue, he wipes the sweat drops off of Hitoka's face. After that, he bows politely to the stranger again, standing in front of him. Stealing a glance at the stranger, he’s most probably a university student, almost as tall as Kuroo but with a larger and more sturdy build and he’s looking back at the two with the warmest smile that eases his frustration and nervousness.

By the time Kuroo calms down and there are 4 stations left until the hospital, the carriage Kuroo's in is half empty. That instant, the stranger lightly gasps, suddenly opening his backpack. Kuroo watches the other with questioning eyes as he tries to balance himself. He finally finds what he’s been looking for; a small -10 cm long, to be exact- cactus in a cute purple pot, placed in a plexiglass box. He extends the cactus to Kuroo, smiling brightly.

"I have to get off at next next station but here's a little present for the girl, I hope she gets better in no time."

He looks at Hitoka's face one more time with compassion and waves to Kuroo as he runs towards the gates.

"Don't forget to water it once a month!"

He shouts and runs off the carriage, leaving Kuroo and other passengers baffled. The last time Kuroo sees the guy is when he's bowing to someone in the station because he wasn't looking where he was running and almost crushed the old man. Kuroo chuckles at the sight while train continues towards the next stop.

✿

Yachi gets well in two days since the fever wasn’t anything troublesome but now it’s Kuroo who is subjected to bad luck. Without noticing he left that out, he steps on one of Hitoka’s toys, while trying to ease his fall, he ends up with a broken forearm.

Before even thinking about how to get to the hospital, he lets out a loud swear and all the obligations rush through his head; how is he supposed to clean with one arm, how is he supposed to use the keyboard, his deadline is around the corner, how is he supposed to get Hitoka dressed or bathe her; hell, how is he supposed to bathe himself! Pain starting to sink in, he lets another swear, leaning on his other arm he straightens himself up.

Normally, he feels content but in these extreme moments he hates himself and the life he leads. He always told himself that he had time; time to make friends, time to find a significant other, time to travel abroad, time to go to a bar and drink until he passes out. He had time until Hitoka came into his life and changed all of his priorities. Together with priorities, his whole life changed and one morning when he woke up, he found himself all alone.

Not that he regrets the decision, it was himself who wanted to let the little girl in. 

If only he had more time to prepare himself for it.

Trying to chase away the negative thoughts, he reaches for his phone to call his editor. He tries his best to hide that he's actually in great pain.

"Ah hello Shimizu-san. How is your day?"

"It's okay, Kuroo-san, I hope yours is the same. What is the matter?"

"Uh, I had a little accident and maybe will be in need of an extension concerning the deadline."

Kuroo is almost sure now that his arm is broken because it hurts like hell.

"Accident? What happened?"

"I fell on my dominant arm and-"

"I can't believe you."

Shimizu ends the call abruptly, leaving Kuroo perplexed. In almost a minute, she calls back.

"I called the ambulance, they are coming for you Kuroo-san."

"What?? But-"

"I'm pretty sure you would try to drive to the hospital. And don't worry, I'll pick Hitoka up from the school."

Kuroo lets out a relieved huff, grateful for Shimizu being so perceptive even though she seems distant at first. He slumps on a chair next to the kitchen table, finally unwinding and letting tears warm his cheeks. He thanks his luck that at least Hitoka is not at home.

"You know me too well."

"So please take my advice seriously, you need to seek help if you are in need."

Loud knocking on the door saves Kuroo from the trouble of answering back.

"They are here, thank you again Shimizu."

"No problem, get well soon. Call me when you feel better."

✿

Keys clicking in his pocket pierces Kuroo's ears. Entering inside, Kuroo plops on the couch. Painkillers are not enough to ease his headache, the new cast on his arm is secured on his chest with a holder. 

He's not sure how long he's been passed out on the couch but when he wakes up, he finds Hitoka sleeping next to him and Shimizu sitting across, reading. Kuroo gave her the keys to the house for emergencies. The idea seems more brilliant to him than it did back then.

"How are you feeling, Kuroo-san?"

"My head and arm hurts but other than that I'm okay. I'm really grateful that you took care of her, thank you."

"Don't even mention it."

Shimizu closes her book, grabbing her bag from the floor, she heads towards the door. 

"I'm sorry but I need to leave now, as I have an appointment to get ready to. About the deadline, you know we can't push it, we have one week left. It's so last minute."

Kuroo sighed, not knowing how to counter that.

"I understand but... " He whined in desperation. "I don't know what to do!"

After a minute of humming and mumbling, Shimizu comes up with an idea: a helper.

"If you accept, I can arrange someone at least for the next week, until the deadline, someone to type and run little errands for you."

Kuroo feels very reluctant; because of Hitoka, he doesn’t fancy having a stranger in the house. However he trusts Shimizu and knows she will definitely send someone worthy. Adding desperation to the current situation, Kuroo has no other option than to accept.


	2. Chapter 2

With a loud groan, Kuroo sits up straight right after he wakes up from his sleep, frantically looking for his phone in between the mess he dares to call 'sheets'. Realizes he has slept in due to pain killers but today is fortunately a Saturday, he lets out the bit of air he's been keeping in. He has another hour and a half to get prepared before the helper arrives. He sighs, considering his decision on accepting some stranger to his house but there's nothing he can do now. 

Kuroo slowly slides out of his bed, trying not to dishelve the sheets anymore than they already are because it gets troublesome to make the bed later on. He knocks on Hitoka's door, making sure she's up and dressed, too and walks down the stairs to prepare breakfast. 

Yet, he burns the toast, the milk he's been heating for Hitoka overflows and makes a mess on the stove, drops the knife he's been applying jam with three times, finally being exposed to little girl's questioning gaze. His mind aimlessly wanders in between regretting and being relieved by accepting help from Shimizu.  

When the doorbell rings, Kuroo and Hitoka were placing the last plate into the dishwasher. He sends Hitoka up to brush her teeth, in the mean time he walks to the door and turns the knob.

"Hello, sir!"

Kuroo's a fiction writer and he could be called an expert on imagining these kinds of scenarios. He knows best that stories born from strange coincidences, weird occurances, accidental meetings or world actually being too small. The stories worth to be told always have that " _You won't believe me but..._ " or " _That day, something unusual happened._ " moments somewhere along their lines. 

Kuroo _knows_ , though surprisingly, doesn't expect to experience it personally.

The young man that helped him at the subway stands in front of Kuroo, not being able to contain his laughter at the coincidence. Getting over his initial shock, Kuroo retorts.

"Oh hello there."

"How is the little girl? I hope she quickly recovered."

Him, asking Hitoka's condition before anything else, eaases Kuroo's doubts a little. 

"She did, all in all it wasn't anything serious."

"I'm glad." A rueful smile settles on young man's lips. "Though, now you're like this."

"Well, I'm counting on you for the week to be my extra pair of arms. Come on in!"

"Oh, you mean like Voltran?"

The huge grin and amusement on the man's face, forces Kuroo to actually imagine merging with the other to form a giant robot  for a mere second. He lets out a loud chuckle.

"Yeah, kind of like that."

He points out the living room for the man while he calls upstairs for Hitoka.

"Sunshine, hurry up, our guest is here!"

"Okaaay!"

"We can introduce ourselves while she gets ready." Kuroo sits at one of the wingback chairs. "My name's Kuroo Tetsurou and I'm working as a writer. And a little piece of information before Hitoka gets here, she's my brother's daughter, not mine. So if you could-"

"Yes, of course, I'll be careful. Shimizu-san informed me a little before coming here. I'm Bokuto Koutarou, a third year at a university’s botany program. "

Kuroo's eyes widen at the unsual choice, causing Bokuto to giggle.

"That's the immediate reaction I get. I grew up in a farm, surrounded by animals and plants, that's like a second nature for me."

"I see. Considering taking over the family farm, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't mind at all. I'm not sure what to do, maybe-"

Bokuto abruptly stops, feeling a pair of hesitant eyes on him, carefully measuring from the distance. Hitoka is hiding herself partly behind the living room, her little fingers and nose seem like they are glued to the door's wooden frame, eyes scanning the stranger in the household. Bokuto lightly taps the empty space next to him on the couch, trying to encourage Hitoka. 

Her eyes shift towards Kuroo, requesting permission to proceed. Upon getting the approval, she runs and quietly but happily sits next to Bokuto. Kuroo is both pleased and intrigued because normally Hitoka doesn't warm up this fast to his friends visiting the house. While Bokuto and Hitoka fall into a comfortable conversation like they knew each other ever since, Kuroo watches them contently.

✿

The week passes by in a blink, both Kuroo and Hitoka grows fond of Bokuto. He’s energetic, very kind and even though he doesn’t excel at housework, he always tries his best and looks genuinely happy when he’s around them. The book is successfully written before the deadline and sent to Shimizu. Even if he knows that it’s time to part ways, Kuroo hates to admit how confining in someone comes handy and feels comfortable after taking care of Hitoka alone all those years. The fact that Bokuto becoming an indispensable member in only a week scares him.

Over the breakfast, he timidly opens up the subject.

"Hey Bokuto-san... I understand you have classes and exams, it's definitely understandable if you refuse but... Is it possible for you to work three days more? My cast will be off by then and things will calm down around the house. "

"No problem, I can stay. I'd be happy to help however I can."

Kuroo nervously laughs, a feint blush spreading towards his ears.

"I can't tell you how grateful I am. I'd like to take us all somewhere if you'd be up to it. For the past week all we did was to work. We deserve some fun, what do you say?"

Bokuto's amber eyes beam at the suggestion.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?"

"A picnic, maybe? The weather's been warm, it would be nice to get out of the house."

Hitoka jumps out of the chair with sheer excitement.

"Yaaayy a picnic!" Running towards Kuroo and clinging onto his arm with her jam smeared fingers, she puts on her cute puppy face. "Tetsu, can we make pancakes??"

Kuroo caresses her cheek with his thumb affectionately.

"Of course we can, bunny."

Hitoka and Bokuto look at each other simultaniously with the same enthusiasm, then shout in unison like they've been practising it. 

"We're going on a picnic!"

✿

Kuroo cooks everyone's favorite dishes while Bokuto helps around and after finishing the preparations, they hit the road. It takes one and a half hour to reach the large park they agreed on, obviously even the road trip itself is an amazing and fun event with Bokuto, with all the loud singing, jokes and funny stories. Kuroo is sure both him and Hitoka think the house will feel a little bit empty after Bokuto leaves.

They situate themselves at the shade of a nice plane tree. After stuffing themselves with Kuroo’s wonderfully cooked food, they rest a little at the shade. Bokuto lies down and not-so-quietly plays together with Hitoka, while Kuroo crosses his legs and reads a novel he'll be writing a review for.

Moments pass so easily and in harmony, until Hitoka demands to go for a walk and pick flowers. The moment when Kuroo opens his mouth to accept, Bokuto cuts in with a warm tone.

"You know Hitoka-chan, it may not be the nicest thing to pluck out those beautiful flowers. They are living things, just like us. I think it would be better not to hurt them and just look and smell them. What do you think?"

Hitoka considers Bokuto's thoughts over for a while. Then, her expression turns into a frown. 

"I just wanted to be a princess."

"Do princesses pick flowers?" Bokuto asks, curiously.

"I wanted to have a crown like princesses. With flowers."

Bokuto grins, playfully bumping their noses.

"That's why, I brought a present I made especially for you!"

He opens his backpack under the puzzled gaze of the other two, takes out a flower crown he made out of artificial roses and places it over her shiny blonde hair.

As Hitoka cheers like crazy, getting up and jumping on Bokuto to hug him, Kuroo feels like he’s on the verge of tears. That moment, he decides to take Bokuto out again, this time only the two of them, do his best to win over the most graceful person he has ever met.

They gather up the basket, leaving it at the car, both hold Hitoka’s hands as they decide to take a walk around the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But imagine Bokuto and child!Hitoka with straw hats and working in their garden, picking tomatoes while Kuroo sits in his rocking chair on the veranda, contently sipping on coffee and watching over the two.
> 
> It's so cheesy I know, but I love cheesy! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did, your comments and kudos always have a special place in my heart!

**Author's Note:**

> Gladiolus is one of my favorite flowers and I didn't know its meaning in the flower language until now, but it couldn't be more befitting in my opinion.
> 
> Strength of character  
> Faithfulness, sincerity and integrity  
> Infatuation  
> Never giving up
> 
> A huge thanks to Katie for being there for me! *smooches your cheeks*
> 
> And as always,here's my [Tumblr](http://http://allthefujoshiunite.tumblr.com/) if you ever need me.


End file.
